1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to devices for holding fishing rods and automatically setting the hook thereon in response to the tug of a fish.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of types of automatic hook setting devices. These devices characteristically make use of a bias tensioning spring and a front unlatching mechanism that is subject to the full pressure of the spring to pull the rod to a near vertical position. Such action may often necessitate a heavy fish strike or the use of hair trigger adjustments of the unlatching device. Furthermore, such devices may also be activated prematurely when mounted on dock and boats subject to wave action.